vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Angeal Hewley
|-|Base= |-|Angeal Penance= Summary Angeal Hewley, like his friends Sephiroth and Genesis Rhapsodos, is the project of a secret experiment involving the cells of a cosmic horror called Jenova. Angeal himself is the final result of Project G, resulting in a superhumanly powerful being who could copy and imprint the genetic structure of any creature he encounters (including himself) onto others. He is not aware of this at first, but the revelation horrifies him, causing him to see himself as less than human. He eventually fuses with the many copies of his genetic material he created to form Angeal Penance. As a result, his protege and close friend, Zack Fair, is forced to end his misery by slaying him, resulting in Zack inheriting the Buster Sword and gaining his trademark scar. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Angeal Hewley Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human infused with Alien DNA, G-Type 1st Class SOLDIER Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Flight and Levitation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Master Swordsman and Skilled Spearman, Skilled Martial Artist, Biological Manipulation (Can absorb genetic traits and pass them along to others), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill his foes with the Death spell), Resistance to Sleep Inducement, Paralysis, Silence, Confusion, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification, Mind Manipulation, BFR, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Time Stop (By slotting materia into his armor, Angeal gains a variety of resistances to the status effects inflicted by various magical spells) Attack Potency: Solar System level (On par with Genesis and sparred with Sephiroth, both of whom are characters stronger than Typhoon) | Solar System level (Fused with several Angeal Copies and is presumably superior to base) Speed: Massively FTL+ (On par with Zack and is superior to Bahamut Fury) Lifting Strength: Likely Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Able to trade blows with Zack), can amplify his strikes with magic | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his sword, much higher with magic. Standard Equipment: The Buster Sword (Although he prefers not to use it), A standard-issue SOLDIER blade. Intelligence: A master swordsman on par with the legendary Sephiroth, Angeal was not only Zack's mentor, but one of the only First-Class Soldiers in Shinra. In addition, he shows a particular emphasis on melee combat compared to the others, with all of his strongest attacks being melee-based and is also well-versed in melee combat. Despite his distaste for his powers, he is skilled with them, manufacturing a small army of Angeal Clones which he has a telepathic link with him and follow his commands. However, his mental well-being took a massive blow after the revelation of his birth, causing him to become a death seeker, turning himself into a monster to get Zack to kill him. Weaknesses: He has a great deal of self-loathing and wishes for nothing more but to die for being a "monster", frequently uses a standard-issue blade rather than his vastly superior Buster Sword on principle. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Rush Assault:' Repeatedly assails a target or targets with a flurry of punches and kicks before charging his fists and dashing through them, generating an explosion that deals heavy damage. *'Wings of Pride:' A powerful eight-hit attack. *'Charge of Greed:' Angeal Penance charges at the opponent, dealing a crushing blow that ignores physical defenses. *'Defense of Lust:' Generates a barrier that protects him from both physical and magical attacks. *'End of Gluttony:' Angeal heals himself for a moderate amount. *'Unleashed Rage:' A powerful magical attack that ignores magical resistances. Key: Base | Angeal Penance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Biology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Angels Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4